Jonathan Kent
Jonathan Kent as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Jonathan's personality is always preserved, though in AU fics, circumstances around him tend to change. Powers and Abilities Jonathan has no special abilities aside from his skills as a father. He does get powers from Jor-El to bring Clark home shortly after Lex Luthor's second wedding, but this leads to a weak heart that ends up killing him. Weaknesses Jonathan has a short fuse he slightly passed down to his son, and he also developed a weak heart during a short stint of having Kryptonian abilities that ended up killing him. History Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Crusade Jonathan met Dr. Swann and Bridgette and learned that they were Jor-El and Lara. He then learns that Dr. Swann and Bridgette meant for Clark to be raised as a hero. Transference Jonathan was approached by Martha and Bridgette about the two switching places so Bridgette could get to know Clark, and he agreed as long as it was just for a day. Once they switch and Martha hugs Clark, Jonathan confirms to Clark that it's Bridgette when he suspects, but he plays along anyway, with Jonathan even lying for Bridgette's sake. He then comforts her by saying that Clark wants to know Bridgette as much as she wants to know him. She agrees, and switches back with Martha before talking to Clark. Sacred Jonathan met up with Dr. Swann and Bridgette again as they explain that Clark is going to look for the Stone of Air in China. Jonathan reluctantly agreed to wait and talked with Dr. Swann about his family after shouting at him about his father, warming up to him. He also learned that Chloe knew Clark's secret and pointed out that the three of them trust her with it. Once Clark came back, Jonathan agreed that Dr. Swann should stay for dinner, becoming friends with Dr. Swann, he said that he was welcomed back anytime. Commencement On the day of Clark's graduation, they received word of another impending meteor shower, and Jonathan and Martha were forced to evacuate. Arrival Jonathan managed to survive the second meteor shower with minor injuries, but Martha was more seriously hurt. Clark arrived to help Jonathan get Martha to the hospital. When Martha and Jonathan returned home, Clark announced that Jor-El had stripped him of his powers. Jonathan and Martha were shocked, but Clark maintained that he was glad to see them go. Hidden When Jonathan, Martha, and Virgil found out that Clark and Lana had begun a sexual relationship, he gave Clark a stern lecture on responsibility. However, the subject was forgotten when, that same day, Clark was shot by Gabriel Duncan. Clark died at the hospital, but was resurrected by Jor-El who was using Lionel as a vessel. With his powers restored, Clark saved the entire town again, and Jonathan told him that he was very proud. Jonathan asked if Jor-El wanted anything in return, but Clark denied this. Jonathan seemed skeptical, but he was, no doubt, so glad to see Clark alive again that he did not press the issue. Solitude Clark's deal with Jor-El was revealed when Martha contracted a strange Kryptonian illness. Clark admitted that Jor-El predicted that his life-force would be exchanged for one of his loved ones. Worried about Martha's deteriorating condition, Jonathan was angry that Clark had not told him and instructed him to handle the situation. However, the illness was caused by Professor Milton Fine; Clark defeated him, and Martha was cured. Jonathan approached Clark again and, in softer tones, advised him not to dwell on Jor-El's warning and live life to the fullest. Christmas On Christmas Eve, Jonathan met Dr. Swann and Bridgette's daughter, Patricia, who was also Clark's sister. As such, Jonathan welcomed her into the family. Jonathan and Martha then come down to the living room on Christmas morning. They then got a photo album from Clark and a digital copy of the Wall of Weird from Chloe. Smallville: Wayne Velocity Jonathan got a heart attack and pulled through with financial help from Lex. Jonathan then later met Bruce Wayne, having revealed himself, with Bruce explaining why he's there. Resurrection Jonathan then met Chad North and heard him talk about Bruce. He then told Clark, fearing Chad might cause trouble. Sacred Jonathan met up with Dr. Swann and Bridgette again as they explain that Clark is going to look for the Stone of Air in China. Jonathan reluctantly agreed to wait and talked with Dr. Swann about his family after shouting at him about his father, warming up to him. Once Clark came back, Jonathan agreed that Dr. Swann should stay for dinner, becoming friends with Dr. Swann, he said that he was welcomed back anytime. Commencement On the day of Clark's graduation, they received word of another impending meteor shower, and Jonathan and Martha were forced to evacuate. Smallville: Luthor Pilot Jonathan took Clark home after he saved Lex and Tess Luthor from a car accident. Metamorphosis Jonathan later sets up a booth for their produce at a fair, congratulating Whitney Fordman on the great game the previous day. Hothead When Clark decided to join the football team, Jonathan was concerned that Clark would hurt other players, but Clark insisted that he had his super-strength under control. Jonathan's point was proven when Clark made a super-powered leap over another player during practice. Fortunately, they reconciled when Clark quit the football team. X-Ray When Tess appeared to have robbed a bank, Jonathan was unsure whether or not it was true, though he did point out that Clark saw Tess do it with his own eyes. When Lex and Tess arrived, Jonathan went out to work on the farm to avoid any awkwardness. Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Pilot Jonathan took Clark home after he saved Lex from a car accident. Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 1 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 1 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 1 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 6 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 7 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 8 Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 3 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 4 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 4 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 6 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 7 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 8 Category:Smallville: Luthor Category:Smallville: Luthor Season 1 Category:Smallville: Luthor Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Luthor Part 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Season 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 2 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 2 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 3 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 4 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Kents